


Please Boss

by NCLsBakery



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCLsBakery/pseuds/NCLsBakery
Summary: HoSeok le pidió un trabajo muy "importante" a uno de sus empleados.TaeHyung olvidó hacer el trabajo que le pidió su jefe.HoSeok lo va a despedir, pero TaeHyung no quieren ser despedido y el mayor se aprovecha de ello para ganar su amor, el cual no sabe que ya lo tiene.TOP!Hoseok.BOTTOM!Taehyung.[Corregida.]✏Humor|| Smut.✏One-Shot.
Relationships: vhope





	Please Boss

**Taehyung.**

—Tendré que despedirte. Lo siento.

—No, por favor no me despida. Es la primera vez que esto me pasa —le rogué a mi jefe, pero se veía totalmente serio.

—Y no puedo permitir que vuelva a suceder. Esos documentos hay que entregarlos mañana temprano.

—Prometo terminarlos antes de que acabe mi hora de trabajo. ¡Por favooor! —dije alargando la última vocal. No podía perder este trabajo.

—No, TaeHyung.

—Jefe, por favor. Dependo de este trabajo... H-haré cualquier cosa... —terminé de decir en un pequeño susurro mientras bajaba mi cara para ocultar mi sonrojo. Jamás pensé decir algo como eso.

—¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché —dijo con un semblante totalmente serio y algo de confusión.

—Dije que haré cualquier cosa, lo que sea por no perder mi puesto. —Vi cómo sus ojos se ponían un tanto oscuros, no sé por qué.

—¿Cualquier cosa, estás seguro de eso TaeHyung? —dijo levantándose de su silla, se paró frente al escritorio un par de pasos lejos de mí, podría alargar su mano y tocarme la cara.

—Sí, señor. Estoy seguro.

—Muy bien. Espero puedas con varios trabajos —dijo inclinándose hacia mi oreja—. Porque además de hacer un buen trabajo conmigo ahora, terminarás lo que no hiciste para mañana temprano y si eres muy bueno conmigo hablaré para que lo entregues en dos días. ¿Ves? Soy generoso. Sólo te pediré una cosa por hoy. —Se alejó de mí para volver a la posición anterior.

—Señor, no entiendo qué quiere decirme —dije tragando saliva ruidosamente.

—Vas a venir a mí cuando yo quiera y hacer lo que te pida, ya que no quieres perder tu trabajo. —Se alejó de mí y tomó asiento, sólo que esta vez estaba de perfil—. Ahora harás la única cosa que te pediré hoy. Cierra la puerta con seguro, no me gustan los metiches. Vienes y te arrodillas entre mis piernas, haces tu magia y cuando termines me das tu número de teléfono, quizás esta noche esté aburrido y requiera de tu lindo cuerpo y tus labios.

Momento...

— ¿Q-que? —Ay, por todos los duraznos. ¿En realidad dijo lo que mi cerebro está procesado?

—TaeHyung, sólo vendrás, me darás la mamada de mi vida y vas a terminar tu trabajo. No te molesto más hasta que sea tu hora de salir. ¿Entiendes ahora? —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

¡Ay santo Diosito de la papaya! ¿Qué hago? No puedo perder mi trabajo y esto es lo único que me queda...

Bueno, el jefe HoSeok no está para nada mal... ¿A quién engaño? ¡Ese hombre está de infarto! ¿Alguien sabe si tiene un club de fans? Necesito unirme ya.

Ok... Supongo que tengo mi respuesta, gracias pequeña conciencia.

—Está bien, Jefe.

—TaeHyung, ya deja las formalidades. Vas a darme una mamada y necesito que en algún momento de esos hermosos labios salga mi nombre, no un "Jefe" —dijo simulando un gemido al cual reí y lo contagié—. Aunque si lo pensamos bien no sería mala idea.

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo hago para disimular que esto me gusta? Me levante de la silla, le puse seguro a la puerta como pidió y me acerqué.

Me puse entre sus piernas y mirando a sus ojos lo toqué con una de mis manos por encima del pantalón mientras la otra acariciaba su pierna y lentamente llegaba al botón para sacarlo del ojal, bajé el cierre y saqué su pene. Ahora la pregunta del siglo, ¿cómo carajos hago para que entre todo en mi boca?

¿Alguien se pregunta cómo llegue aquí? ¿No? Ya sé que sólo estás aquí para saber qué hicimos. Yo ya lo sé, cochina... Aunque yo también estuviese aquí solo por eso, pero a mí no me importa que a ti te importe un melocotón en almíbar lo que pasó antes, te contaré de igual manera.

Todo comenzó hace un par de semanas, yo estaba, como siempre, trabajando pero en ese momento me entró hambre y tuve que atender a mi estómago. Aprovechando que ya era la hora del almuerzo tomé mi teléfono y bajé a la cafetería de la empresa, comí y subí más temprano de lo que debería, necesitaba terminar un par de papeles para dárselos al jefe lo antes posible. Tomé el ascensor y llegué al piso donde trabajo. Apenas puse un pie en la cerámica del piso pude notar que alguien estaba en mi puesto, en mi silla. Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude.

—¿Disculpe? —dije apenas llegué frente a mi escritorio. El sujeto no identificado en mi silla se volteó y era mi sexy amor plat... ¡Digo! Mi jefe.

—Hola, TaeHyung. ¿Cómo te va? —dijo con ese tono carismático que te cautiva. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de este hombre?

—Hola, jefe. Bien. ¿Se le ofrece algo? ¿Necesita algo?

—Venía a preguntarte cómo ibas con el trabajo que te pedí, pero veo que vas muy bien. Si no entiendes o necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme. —Me guiñó un ojo, le dedicó una caricia a mi brazo y se marchó.

¡Virgen de los albaricoques, me guiñó un ojo! Ok, calma TaeHyung, de que te haya guiñado un ojo no quiere decir que se casarán, tendrán una linda familia con dos hijos y un perrito poodle.

—¡Conciencia, déjame ser! —dije en voz alta.

Ok, eso no fue todo, después me lo encontré en la sala de copiado. ¿Qué hacía allí? No tengo la más mínima idea, lo que si sé es que me llevé el susto del año. Estaba en la puerta y en total silencio, viéndome, midiendo mis pasos y yo no lo vi hasta que volteé y casi me agarro del techo cual gatito asustado.

—Lo siento, TaeHyung. No quería asustarte —dijo rascándose la nuca.

—Está bien, jefe. No se preocupe.

—Te veías tan tierno allí concentrado que no quise molestarte.

—Ahm... Gracias —dije con un poco de confusión.

—Te queda muy bien ese traje. Ese color es hermoso para ti —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

¡Párenme el mundo! ¿Me está coqueteando?

—Gracias. Me lo regaló mi mamá la semana pasada —dije mostrándole mi cuadrada sonrisa.

—Se ajusta muy bien a ti. Nos vemos después, debo ir a una reunión—Y con una última mirada a mi cuerpo, la cual me dio nervios, se fue.

¿Qué querrá ese adonis... ¡digo Jefe! conmigo?

Después de esos momentos vinieron muchos más de ese estilo, pero el que más fresco como lechuga está en mi memoria selectiva es cuando me invitó a cenar. Íbamos a ir por unos tragos pero como no me gusta beber terminamos en un lindo, elegante y acogedor restaurante. Recuerdo que me invitó esa noche que me quedé hasta después de mi hora laborar para terminar ese trabajo que tantas canas verdes me había sacado, él sólo se acercó a mí y me dijo:

—Hey, TaeHyung, debiste haber ido a casa hace una hora. ¿Qué haces aún acá? —dijo con un tono un poco preocupado. Muy lejos de ofenderme, me causó demasiada ternura su cara de preocupación.

—No se preocupe, señor, estoy bien. Terminaré esto. Sólo me falta esta hoja y lo termino —dije sin despegar la mirada del computador.

—No, Tae. Vamos a cenar. Apuesto a que no has comido nada después del almuerzo.

—Sí comí.

—Entonces vamos por unos tragos, necesitas relajarte.

—No bebo, señor. Lo lamento.

—Por lo menos acepta la cena conmigo, por favor.

¿En serio el jefe le estaba pidiendo una cena? Diosito de la papaya. ¿Qué cosa tan buena hice en mi vida pasada? Pero me tengo que hacer el duro, que no piense que le voy a decir que sí así de fácil...

—Claro, jefe. Déjeme apagar aquí.

Maldita boca.

Y fuimos a tan deliciosa velada, la cual transcurrió en conversaciones para nada incómodas y conociéndonos aún más. Además de roces "inocentes" de parte de HoSeok. Ya es casi un año de eso.

Y ahora les cuento cómo olvidé terminar uno de los trabajos que él mismo me pidió. Era una tarde de lunes muy ocupada, después de aquella estupenda cena con Jung toques indecentes Hoseok, mejor conocido aquí como el jefe, me quedé viendo pajaritos preñados y se me acumuló el trabajo, y para más colmo nadie podía ayudarme así que me tocaba trabajar muy duro por andar pensando en el postre de duraznos que me esperaba en casa. Al cabo de un hora y media, sin descansos de por medio, logré terminar la mitad de mi trabajo.

—Eso es, pequeño saltamontes. Si sigues así podrás entregarlo antes de que acabe el horario laboral —me animé a mí mismo. Lo necesitaba. Justo comenzando la siguiente parte de mi trabajo sonó el elevador anunciando que alguien había llegado al piso. Por simple curiosidad levanté la mirada de los papeles en mi mano y lo ví, venía caminando hacia mí con aquel porte de macho azotad... De jefe. Sí, era eso, porte de jefe así como debe ser un jefe. Sí, eso.

—Hola, TaeHyung —me saludó con esa hermosa sonrisa.

—Hola, jefe. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —¡Lo logré! Soné natural. Vamos mejorando TaeTae.

—Ehm... Bueno... Yo venía a pedirte un pequeño favor. —me dijo mientras rascaba su nuca con su mano derecha.

—Claro, dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo. No más trabajo, no más trabajo, dije en mi mente cruzando los dedos por debajo de la mesa.

—Necesito que hagas un informe sobre la siguiente reunión, es para unos días, exactamente para mañana o el siguiente día en la mañana y por favor manda un correo confirmando la reunión.

¡Duraznitos! ¿Cómo le digo que no? ¡Tengo una montaña de trabajos! ¿Qué más quieres de mí guapo hombre? ¿Mi vida? Ok, eso no sería mala idea... ¡TaeHyung reacciona y responderle al hombre!

—Gracias, conciencia —susurré.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con un claro gesto de confusión en su rostro.

—Con gusto lo ayudo en lo que necesite.

¡Por todos los albaricoques del mundo! ¿Qué dijiste TaeHyung?

—No lo sé, conciencia. Lo siento —volví a susurrar.

—¿Ah?

Debo dejar de hablar con mi conciencia cuando hay gente alrededor.

—Que no se preocupe. Lo haré —dije con una gran sonrisa.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Bueno además del trabajo más nada. Me queda llorar pero mejor usaré esa energía para terminar mis trabajos.

—Muchísimas gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo. —Se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo al cual correspondí un poco después—. Nos vemos luego, Tae.

Luego de eso seguí con mi trabajo. Logré terminar una gran parte antes de irme pero me quedaba una parte más. Y por andar pensando en qué tan deliciosos son los melocotones bañados en almíbar olvidé hacer el informe... Y llegamos aquí cuando el jefe me mandó a llamar. Miércoles, 01:30pm.

—Hey, Tae. —Ese es Jin, mi compañero de trabajo. Es un muy buen amigo, pero a veces te trata como si fuera tú mamá. La verdad agradezco eso porque a veces soy un poquito despistado... Bueno, está bien. Todo el tiempo soy un poquito despistado. ¿Contenta, conciencia? Pero con mi trabajo no sucede eso, es muy importante como para cometer algún error. Tengo un pequeño departamento y un gatito que alimentar, bueno quizás no sea tan pequeño, ya es un gato adulto, pero para mí es bebé aún, bueno tampoco es propiamente mío, pero digamos que sí—. El jefe me pidió decirte que fueras a su oficina. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. ¿Trajiste comida?

—Sí, Hyung.

—Perfecto, entonces nos vemos luego. ¡No llegues tarde con el jefe!

—No lo haré, Hyung. Ya voy subiendo, no vemos luego —dije terminando de contestar un correo para la siguiente reunión que dará comienzo mañana. Jin se alejó y al enviar el correo me levanté del asiento tomando mi celular y unos papeles que debía entregarle al jefe ya terminados. Al llegar al piso correcto con ayuda del elevador, me acerqué al secretario del jefe. Sí, es otro chico. ¿Les parece extraño que no hayan chicas? Pues... En este tipo de empresas no es usual ver a una chica, no me pregunten a mí porqué, pregúntenle al dueño de la empresa. El jefe Kim NamJoon tendrá sus razones.

—Hola, JiMin. El jefe me mandó a buscar con SeokJin.

—Hola. Sí, está esperándote.

—Gracias.

Con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza por parte de JiMin me acerqué a la puerta y escuché a JiMin atender el teléfono que reposa en su escritorio.

—Jefe, TaeHyung está aquí... Ya debe de estar en su puerta—Colgó.

Después de tocar la puerta que da a la oficina de su jefe escuchó la voz de este diciendo un delicado pero firme:

—Pase.

Y así llegamos al principio de esta historia. Sí, queridas personitas, sí paso algo más. Pero no les contaré yo, ya me da flojera, además tengo un trabajo que hacer, ya saben, ese que debo hacerle a HoSeok y no precisamente el informe.

**Hoseok.**

¿Les soy sincero? No me esperé que fuera a aceptar y para más emoción no pensaba despedirlo... La verdad mentí un poquito, pero son mentiritas piadosas. Además, ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle para que estuviera conmigo? Después le diré, no se preocupen. Se puso entre mis piernas y me miró.

Ay, por todos los chocolates del mundo no me mires así... Bueno sí, hazlo más. Me tocó con una de sus manos por encima del pantalón mientras la otra acariciaba mi pierna y lentamente llegaba al botón para sacarlo del ojal, bajó el cierre y sacó mi pene, que lindo se ve con esa carita de confusión.

—Tae, sí cabrá. No te preocupes.

— ¿Seguro, Hyung? Yo no pienso lo mismo —dijo mirando mi miembro. Estiré mi mano y le hice cariño en su cabello.

—Cariño, si me dices Hyung no podré controlarme después. Y sí cabrá, sólo tienes que intentarlo.

—Está bien. —Lo tomó de la base y pasó su lengua desde donde nacen los vellos de mi pelvis hasta el glande.

¿Algún día podré experimentar esto de nuevo? Debo hacer lo posible porque esta ternura que está arrodillado entre mis piernas esté conmigo. Lo hace muy bien. Además, ¿quién no lo quisiera?

Siguió jugando con su lengua en mi miembro, pasándola de arriba hacia abajo, se alejó un poco y pareció meditar la situación. Cuando traté de decir alguna palabra TaeHyung acercó su boca y puso mi glande entre sus labios y comenzó a succionar.

—TaeHyung... —gemí. ¿Cómo puede verse tan tierno haciendo esto? Necesito a este hombre sólo para mí.

TaeHyung succionaba y pasaba su lengua como si de una paleta de su fruta favorita se tratase. ¡Duraznos! Esa es su fruta favorita, aunque los melocotones bañados en almíbar también. ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues soy el jefe, ¿no? Tengo mis contactos... Bueno, él me lo dijo en una de las tantas citas que accedió a ir conmigo.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por lo que esa magnífica lengua me hace sentir. Me reincorporé al cabo de unos minutos y tomé parte del cabello de TaeHyung, eso lo hizo gemir con mi pene aún en su boca y las vibraciones que sentí fueron gloriosas, me hicieron ser un desastre de gemidos. TaeHyung sacó mi miembro de su boca y con su mano derecha empezó a masturbarlo rápidamente y lamía la punta de vez en cuando.

—Tae —gemí—. ¿Dónde prefieres que me corra, en tu linda carita o en tu boca?

—Donde desees, Hyung. —Ay, por el creador de la Nutella, este niño me está volviendo loco.

—Entonces será en tu linda carita.

—Está bien, jefe. —Con un sonrisa se acercó una vez más a mi pene a terminar su trabajo. Un par de succiones, lamidas y me corrí en su boca y parte de su cara. Se tragó lo que tenía dentro de su boca y con ayuda de sus largos dedos recogió el semen en su cara y los llevó a sus labios.

—TaeHyung... —Lo llamé después de recuperarme del orgasmo. Él pasó esos minutos terminando de lamer sus dedos y acariciando mis piernas al terminar con todo mi esencia de su cara—. Tengo algo que decirte pero no sé cómo te lo tomes... —dije rascando la parte de atrás de mi nuca.

—Dime, Hyung.

—No te iba a despedir, sólo quería una excusa para verte y vi la oportunidad. Estabas tan lleno de trabajo que aproveché de decirte, el que lo olvidaras no estaba en los planes y esto tampoco, pero encajó perfecto —dije mirándolo a los ojos—. Lo lamento.

—¿Sabes qué puedo demandarte por acoso?—dijo tan seriamente que palidecí. No me esperaba eso.

—Sí, lo sé pero...

—Pero no te importó... —me interrumpió—. Está bien. No te culpo—Se levantó del piso—, yo también lo hubiese hecho—Esperen. ¿Qué?

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Sí, HoSeok, lo hubiese hecho. ¿Te has visto en un espejo? ¡Por todos los duraznos estás que arde!

—Entonces... ¿Me dejas besarte?

—¿En serio preguntas eso después de hacerte una mamada?— ¡Que hermosa su sonrisa, voy a morir! Sólo me sonrió y tomé eso como un sí. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y lo acerqué a mí para besarlo.

El beso pasó de uno tierno y lento a uno rápido y demandante en poco tiempo. Lo único que se escuchaba en aquella oficina eran los chasquidos de sus labios al separarse por falta de aire. HoSeok agarró la cadera de TaeHyung y lo pegó delicadamente al borde de la mesa en la cual estaba llena de papeles.

—Espera, Tae. Tengo que quitar las cosas de la mesa.

—¿Por qué no las tiras de la mesa tipo película pornográfica? —preguntó con un aire de burla y una sonrisa que lo certificaba.

—Sabes lo tedioso que es recogerlo y reorganizarlos.

—Sí, tienes razón. Quítalos—TaeHyung se quedó en la misma posición mientras yo movía los papeles a otra mesa cercana, cada vez que me acercaba a TaeHyung éste me incitaba a tirar todo por la borda, me tocaba o me daba besos en la parte de mi cuerpo que estuviese más cercano a sus labios. Gracias a mi secretario, no tenía tantos papeles que mover, él los trae de a poco por si a alguien le interesa saber el porqué le agradezco al culón de JiMin.

—¿Ya estás listo, señor de negocios?

—Si es para ti, sí.

Comenzó otra batalla de lenguas en la cual no podríamos decir quién iba a ganar, pero estamos seguros que el durazno o el melocotón y el chocolate juntos son deliciosos, así como TaeHyung y HoSeok. TaeHyung quedó acostado en la mesa con su camisa de botones totalmente abierta, su corbata aún en su cuello, pero floja y un HoSeok bajando sus besos al borde de su pantalón a medio abrir por las hábiles manos del mayor. HoSeok volteó a TaeHyung dejándolo de pecho contra la mesa, le dio una palmada a cada nalga y se encargó de bajar los pantalones de aquel traje que TaeHyung usaba y que al mayor le encanta. TaeHyung sólo gimió de sorpresa al sentir como HoSeok dejaba caer su mano en sus preciados glúteos, por los cuales se ha esforzado tanto en tener. El mayor separó lo glúteos del menor y acercó la cara a aquel estrecho orificio y pasó su lengua, haciendo que TaeHyung suelte un gutural gemido. HoSeok siguió saboreando la entrada del contrario, penetrando incluso con su lengua, usando su saliva como lubricante porque ¿quién tienen lubricante en un cajón de su escritorio? ¿O condones? ¿Eso no es raro, no es muy morboso? Creo que debería tenerlo a partir de ahora. Después de lubricar y preparar muy bien la rosada entrada, HoSeok sacó nuevamente su pene de su pantalón, se masturbó un poco para regar el líquido preseminal en éste para entrar con más facilidad en TaeHyung, alineó su miembro en el orificio y lentamente entró por completo. TaeHyung gimió de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté un poco preocupado. No puedo ser el primero, ¿o sí?

—E-estoy bien. Espera un poco.

HoSeok sólo se dedicó a acariciar el cuerpo contrario, dejaba un beso por aquí y otro por allá buscando distraer al menor. Dejó de consentirlo cuando sintió que las caderas contrarias se movían en un ritmo lento, lo tomó de la cintura y empezó con pequeños embestidas que cada vez eran más fuertes y rápidas. Al cabo de unos minutos, varios cambios por comodidad o por llegar más profundo; HoSeok tomó una de las piernas de TaeHyung, el cual aún estaba con el pecho pegado a la mesa, y la subió reposando la rodilla ajena en el escritorio y llegó al punto dulce de TaeHyung que tanto estaba buscando, ambos gimieron al sentirlo.

—¡Allí, HoSeok! ¡Más rápido! ¡Vamos, sigue tocando eso!

Después de un par de embestidas más y con ayuda de la mano de HoSeok, TaeHyung se corrió manchando la mesa y HoSeok dentro de él. Después de calmar sus respiraciones y que el mayor saliera del contrario y se sentará en su silla a admirar de la buena vista, porque sí justamente donde estaba veía el dilatado orificio de TaeHyung abrirse y cerrarse. El mayor habló.

—Tae, cuando entré en ti. ¿Gemiste de dolor?—preguntó un preocupado HoSeok—. ¿Te lastimé? —Se acercó a TaeHyung y empezó a acariciar sus glúteos en modo de disculpas—. ¡Lo lamento tanto!

—Hyung, está bien. Obviamente me iba a doler un poco —dijo el menor aún acostado sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tenías mucho tiempo sin hacerlo?

—Sip, algo así como toda mi vida.

—Ya va. ¿Quieres decir que fui el primero?

—Sí.

HoSeok sonrió de la manera más feliz posible y después de morderle una nalga a TaeHyung lo ayudó a reincorporarse mientras este último reía por la pequeña travesura del mayor.

—Entonces... ¿Podremos repetirlo? —preguntó un sonrojado HoSeok mientras ayudaba a TaeHyung a recostarse de la gran mesa que tiene de escritorio.

—Claro ¿Por qué no?

—Te ayudo a vestirte.

Después de que con todo el cariño del mundo HoSeok limpiara y vistiera a TaeHyung, el mayor le preguntó.

—Oye, Tae, ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos a comer esta noche? Ya sabes, para conocernos más y eso.

—Hyung, ¿Por qué no me pides ser tu novio y tenemos esa cena en tu casa? Algo más íntimo, ¿No crees?

Me reí nerviosamente.

—Bueno... TaeHyung, ¿te gustaría ser mi novio? —pregunté tomando las manos de TaeHyung entre las mías.

—¿En serio? ¿Así no más?

—¿Serviría si te lo pido esta noche con un dulce de melocotón?

—Acepto ser tu novio y ese postre lo estaré esperando.

¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado! Lo segundo mejor fue ese sitio llamado Wattpad que me dio la idea de hacer esto con TaeHyung gracias a KimRM y tu libro de "las 10 formas de cómo conseguir a tu crush". Por cierto, usé un poco de todas.

—Entonces nos vemos esta noche. —Me acerqué, lo tomé por la cintura y lo besé. Me correspondió el beso enseguida.

—Dime que tienes lubricante en tu casa.

—Sí, y condones también.

—¡Los condones no importan! Me importa el lubricante, va a pasar más rápido que con saliva, aunque no me quejó —dijo con su característica sonrisa cuadrada.

—Perfecto, nos vemos entonces, te dejo trabajar. Paso por ti a las ocho.

—Está bien.

Después de dejar su número en mi teléfono agendado como TaeTae seguido de un corazón, me dio un beso y se fue por la misma puerta que entró hace cerca de una hora. Que noche me espera.


End file.
